Family Help
by Rawrflcopter
Summary: might change a bit in future but harry gets to live with Sirius who doesn't know harry was abused, a lot of main characters will probably be dead in later chapter but probably won't be a scene where they die, chapter 2 revised
1. Chapter 1

HP:Family Help

Disclaimer: Insert text but no i don't own it

() are thoughts

Chapter 1: Family Release

Harry Potter just finished his third year, the summers were always miserable because he had to go back to the Dursley's. His friends were always nice to him and did a bit to try and make his life more comfortable but its really not like they could do much or tried overly hard, they needed a break as well as he did which he hadn't got because all the fighting in the school.

But this summer Harry was happy, for he got to stay with his godfather Sirius. It was amazing for him finally he didn't have to suffer the miserable beatings that he got from the Dursley's. So far the beatings that he had gotten from them had been worse than anything that he got at school and the only person that knows of them is Madam Pomfrey because she had taken care of him whenever he got hurt at school. A broken arm couple scrapes and cuts but at the Dursley's he had suffered a broken leg a few broken ribs a broken arm and several deep cuts and those were the ones that he had gotten from them after he got to Hogwarts and he also had plenty of scars on his back. He had made Madam Pomfrey swear that she wouldn't tell anyone and she assured him saying that it was standard doctor patient confidentiality, but it still made him nervous. He was extremely self-conscious about his scars and to a large degree they made him feel a bit weaker. Madam Pomfrey told him that if he showed some of his close friends it would probably help but he couldn't bring himself to do it, although he has been thinking about just mentioning it to Sirius since he was going to be living with him but he didn't think that that would be a good idea because it would be kind of an awkward conversation.

"good luck Harry hope its ok at Sirius's house" Hermione smiled. "anythings better that the Dursley's" Harry grinned unconsciously rubbing his should that had been broken before. "i'll make sure to write you guys if i can get the chance but at worst i'll see you next year"

"Yeah it's to bad we can't write you Harry but i would probably do the same thing if i had bars put on my windows just so i couldn't send mail" Ron said. "well at least i'll have human contact" Harry said a little for grimly than he intended think about the 'human contact' that he had had at the Dursley's. "well i guess i better get going but don't think for a moment that if i can write you i won't" Harry said seriously "ok not your fault if we don't get a letter" Hermione responded. As Harry left they waved goodbye to each other. (going to be the best summer ever) Harry thought while grinning.

"Harry best we get going i stocked up on some stuff you can use if you get bored, but i hardly doubt you will, as my place has a charm on it so they can't detect magic in it so it's basically not even on this planet that's how well its hidden" Sirius grinned. "can't wait for this summer no b.. things to get in the way i can actually have some fun, the funny thing is that i'll probably see more people here than i did at the Dursley's" Harry said smiling. "seriously it's only going to be 3 maybe 4 people" Sirius frowned.

"well i was locked up inside my room the entire time and if i complained they b... yelled at me" Harry said a bit nervously, he decided not to tell Sirius, it was his own problem to deal with. "Ok the 2 people that will come over the most will be Nymphadora Tonks who is , and of course Remus oh and a small word of advise don't call her Nyphadora because don't think you will own a head after that, just call her Tonks, although i think that you can get away with it the first time" Sirius grinned.

-oOo-

"well this is my place" Sirius smiled "Like it?"

"Well i do but it does seem a bit dark, old, and dusty" Harry responded. "Well what did you expect boy, when your in a prison like Azk... that for that long without anyone who has time to clean the house it tends to get that way" Sirius said avoiding the name of the prison he had been in, as it still left a bad taste in his mouth. "Also just ignore all of the paintings i am thinking of moving them as they are all very annoying most of all is the one of my mother who absolutely hates me, i think i am going to move them to a different room" Sirius laughed "This is going to be great, i haven't seen you for the longest time since this year much less did i expect to have you living with me after i was sent to prison"

"just out of curiosity can i leave the house, it doesn't matter much to me but i don't wanna do it on accident if i'm not supposed to" Harry said. "there will be times when you can leave but stay inside unless i am also going out and i will show you how to find this place before i start taking you out" Sirius replied "now Harry i doubt this is what you were expecting to do when you got here but you wanna help me clean"

"I'm fine with it as long as your not b...yelling at me if i don't do them or making me do them all myself everyday" Harry said with a touch of anger in his voice, but Sirius knew it wasn't directed towards him "oh and i get more than 5 meals a week" Harry added.

"Absolutely no problem with that i mean i am absolutely loaded, even so my parents were against my beliefs and hated me they never actually got a chance to change the will so i got over 1 million galleons well i'm not actually sure how much i have but i'm pretty sure it's well over that, so when we go out if you wanna buy anything at all its on me" Sirius laughed.

-oOo-

Harry woke up when he heard a knock on the door. He was sleeping on the couch as he had fallen asleep when he was watching tv. He went over to the door and looked through the eye hole and saw Sirius standing in front. Harry opened the door and saw 2 people behind Sirius, one of which was Remus and the second one the first think he noticed was her pink hair then how hot she actually was. "you must be Nymphadora" Harry said smiling. Sirius grinned when he saw the look on her face, but it quickly went away, still amused by the look she had Harry hadn't quite noticed the things that they had, Harry i haven't actually gotten you something since we met so i got something i think you'll love, but Remus got you something, so did Tonks but i think we will like it a little more than you, i guess it would kind of be for all of us but its mostly directed towards you" Sirius said trying to explain it while not giving to much away while Remus and Tonks were snickering behind him.

Harry opened Sirius's gift first and gaped in amazement "Wow thanks" Harry said still staring at the gift Sirius got him. A Firebolt the fastest broom that you could be at the moment. After a bit more staring and grinning Tonks shifted a bit and faced Harry "i call second ride"

Harry laughed "sure and if this this is as fast as i think it is then i hope i can find my way back so you can ride my... ummm bad phrasing" he said as he saw Remus and Sirius raising their eyebrows. "ok then onto the next present let me guess its a spell book" Harry said seeing a big rectangle i wrapping paper. "well Harry its better than any of the spell books that you will find in you school, also it has all the spells me, Sirius and your father came up with" Remus grinned.

Harry opened the book and looked through the book and found a spell that he liked "well i hope this doesn't kill me" Harry said as he prepared himself. Remus and Sirius looked worried because they didn't know what spell he was going to cast, there were spells in there that were dangerous but he labeled them because they were. They all knew that Harry had learned to cast spells without a wand or having to say anything.

Remus and Sirius laughed hysterically as they saw multi-colored string fly from Harry's hand. "Harry i would run if i were you its silly string except much more sticky" Remus laughed. Harry saw the death glare in Tonks eyes, as he had cast the spell at her. "Uh Tonks hold on theres a spell to get rid of it lemme just find it, pleasedontkillme" Harry said quickly not wanting to faith the wrath of the young woman. Harry quickly cast the spell at Tonks and the silly string on her disintegrated. "Boy your lucky i added that spell in there" Remus chuckled and Sirius just nodded grinning. "By the way don't worry my present isn't bad for the eyes" Tonks smiled a bit evilly.

Harry slowly opened Tonks present, "A suitecase" Harry asked. "Open it" Tonks grinned. (oh god theres no way she'd be grinning right now unless its bad after what i just did to her) Harry thought. "Um i think i'll open it later i'm a bit tired" Harry said making up what he knew was a horrible excuse. Tonks gave Harry a look that only women could give that said you had to do what they said no matter what. Harry started to open the suitcase slowly when there was a small dragon. The dragon sent out a small bolt that him him in the face. "That dragon is now bonded to you, it doesn't get much bigger and by the way your skins green" Tonks grinned "i modified the bonding process to color your skin it'll go away in a 2 weeks time plenty of time to keep making fun of you"

Harry lifted his hand and cast the silly string at Tonks and sprinted away after he put the equivalent of an entire can onto her. Tonks moaned as she couldn't get it off "Harry i'm gonna kill you" Tonks screamed and tried to sprint after him but fell on her face. Sirius and Remus burst into laughter at the sight of her falling not because she herself was so clumsy but because of the silly string. Tonks shot them a death glare and they immediately stopped laughing but couldn't help but have a grin on there face.

To keep her away from them Remus quickly dissolved the silly string and Tonks chase Harry. "Better him than us" Remus grinned and Sirius laughed along with him.

"Harry let me in, i just want you open the door and say sorry" Tonks said in the nicest softest voice she could make. "i'm sorry" Harry said from inside the door. "Ok Harry fair waring i'm blowing the door down" Tonks said bringing out her wand.

Before he knew what happened the door blew open catching him by surprise. Harry slid across the floor and got nasty cut from a nail that was sticking out of the floor a bit. Tonks saw the blood "oh god Harry i'm sorry i didn't realize that this house wasn't fully repaired" Tonks said with a look of horror on her face when she saw all the blood. She noticed Harry hardly even noticed it "Harry let me disinfect it and wrap it up for now we don't have any potions that i know of that can help" Tonks said stepping towards him. [A/N: you can't actually heal anyone at all in this story just help the would, although potions will make the healing go a lot faster] Harry jumped back from her "Harry i said i was sorry, i wasn't trying to hurt you" Tonks said looking a bit hurt herself by his reluctance to let her help him.

"It's not you just i'll take care of this myself" Harry said feeling a bit bad that Tonks thought he didn't like her. "Harry you can't do anything to a wound on your back just let me help you" Tonks pleaded. Harry came closer and turned around so Tonks could see the wound knowing that she was right.

Tonks started to lift Harry's shirt when he jumped away from her, but because of the rip in his shirt his whole shirt ripped off. "Harry i was just.." she stopped seeing all the scars on Harry as he lowered his head avoiding her eyes. Tonks walked towards Harry, who didn't move and went around to his back and disinfected his wound with a spell and then pulled some bandages that were shrunken down and wrapped it up. As she looked across his back he had even more scars there than he did on his front, it looked as through he had been whipped "Harry how many broken bones have you had" Tonks asked. "I don't know" He responded "Why not"

"Lost count a while ago" Harry mumbled "how many were your fault" Tonks asked. Harry looked a bit confused not sure how to answer the question "how many of those did someone else give to you" Tonks rephrased the question. "all of them" Tonks asked. Harry nodded "how many happened at Hogwarts" Tonks asked "1 or 2" Harry replied quietly. "Please don't tell Sirius about them" Harry said as he started walking out of the room "oh no you don't, i'll tell Sirius and Remus if you don't tell me how you got them" Tonks threatened. Harry sighed and figured Tonks had already seen them so he explained his life at the Dursley's.

"Hey is everyone alright here" Sirius asked "oh sorry i blew open this door and it knocked Harry back and there was a nail sticking out of the boards" Tonks explained leaving out what found out about Harry as he requested. "Well Remus is going to leave now so" Sirius started "oh yeah we'll say goodbye but do you mind if i stay here" Tonks asked "Sure why not we've got plenty of room" Sirius grinned.

-oOo- later that night

"Tonks whats wrong" Sirius asked. "I don't know what you mean" she responded. "ever since you've chased him you've gotten really defensive about him" Sirius said crossing his arms. "look he told me something and made me swear not to tell you, i only found out by accident, but i'm sure he'll tell you later but right now i think he just wants a happy life with you.

Tonks had started coming over more often to see Harry and he found it nice to release his burdens on, Tonks was the first person that Harry would tell anything to. "Harry you have a crush on anyone" Tonks asked. Harry nodded "who is it then" she asked. "its embarrassing" Harry said his cheeks turning red "it ok you can trust me who is it" Tonks asked again. Harry shook his head. "Fine i'll find out eventually" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Christmas Break

a/n: i am just gonna go with 1 galleon = 50 pounds

Christmas time was near again and everyone had a family to and finally Harry did to. Harry had gone to the weasly's house once, and it was nice of course it's just when he saw them it reminded him that he didn't really have a family to spend Christmas with, well back then at least. "Hey Ron I am gonna go with Sirius for Christmas tell your mum i'll be there on Christmas eve" Harry told Ron as they walked back to there room. "you better mate or I won't be here after break due to the lack of skin on me" Ron said knowing it to be mostly true.

"Hey, you guys are going to study over break right" a voice from behind them called. Both Harry and Ron groaned when they heard the voice. "it's Christmas Hermione i don't want to" Ron groaned. Hermione grinned "you don't think i'm that mean do you... wait do you" she asked worriedly. Harry laughed "well it's almost like your another teacher that follows us around except more fun to hang with" Harry smiled.

"Just as long as you guys don't think i'm mean" Hermione said. "only sometimes" Harry said and Hermione smacked him on the shoulder. "Hermione why don't you stop by Ron's on Christmas eve i'll be there as well" Harry said. "i might just have to i haven't spent a Christmas with you guys yet" Hermione replied, smiling after she thought about it. "well i'll try to be there at least" Harry decided to mention.

"Well why is that" Ron asked impatiently. "Well i'm not exactly sure how to get there" Harry admitted. Seeing a look on Hermione3s face he knew that she realized the same thing. "oh well i bet i can get my parents to pick you guys up, after what happened second year with the car i don't think i'll ever be let near it again" Ron said sadly, he had liked driving the car and everything, well apart from the part where he crashed into the tree and broke all the windows bent the wheels, that tree was surprisingly strong. Harry grimaced as he remembered that night also, Hermione looked a bit annoyed because she didn't really know exactly how it happened because she wasn't a bad student, well that's how she thought of it at least.

Hermione noticed a girl with pink hair walking towards them "ah Harry" Tonks smiled. "Oh hey Tonks" Harry replied "Harry who is this" Hermione asked. "Oh this is Tonks, Tonks this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly"

"Nice to meat you guys" Tonks smiled "are you Harry's friend" Hermione asked. Tonks smiled and nodded "Lucky" Ron muttered quietly at which Harry grinned and Tonks blushed.

"Hello Potter" Malfoy said with a mixture of hate, disgust, and a few other things. "is this your girlfriend, pah you would have to have a slut as a girlfriend" Malfoy sneered. Harry grabbed Tonks on the shoulder and pulled her back a bit, he disliked Malfoy bordering on absolute hate but he didn't think he could release Tonks furry on anyone, he had seen what she did to Sirius when he insulted her however lightly it may have been but this was much worse. "Tonks he's not worth it just let me handle it" Harry whispered. "Fine but if i don't find your punishment sufficient" Tonks left it at that.

Harry pulled out his was and shot the silly string type stuff at Malfoy's feet and bound them together "Hey" Malfoy yelled as he tried to move, falling as he did so. Harry quickly bound his hands together and then bound them his feet completely surrounding them so he couldn't move them. Harry then levitated Malfoy and quickly connected him to the ceiling before he fell and cast a silencing charm on him so he couldn't call for help. Ron, Tonks, and Hermione laughed as they saw Malfoy hanging from the ceiling unable to call for help but able to see all the people below him, it must of been torture.

"Is that sufficient" Harry asked grinning. Tonks smiled and nodded. "Thanks Harry i don't think i would of come with such a creative punishment, i probably just would of murdered him" Tonks said with a grin then what Harry least excepted she would do, she hugged him, Tonks, the last person he expected to hug him, well at least among his friends. Tonks noticed his surprised expression "Well i would get used to it i may be all anger on the outside but on the inside theres well more anger and also some love but mostly anger" Tonks grinned.

Ron and Hermione were snickering at Harry, but Harry had no idea what to do, he wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed, or happy at the moment he was just straight up confused. "Is your head hurting" Tonks said in a voice someone would use with an injured puppy. Ron and Hermione burst into laughter. She was mocking him, but he should of already guessed that.

Harry looked up and saw Malfoy laughing, picking another spell he had found in the spell book and thought of a rainbow pattern and with his wand drew a peace sign now Malfoy's face. "it should come off in a month or two" Harry grinned.

"It seems like you should be a marauder" Tonks said laughing. "come on let's go i need to take you home" Tonks said. Harry had a look of confusion on his face. "Well how the hell did you think you would get home" Tonks asked. "I dunno" Harry responded. Tonks slapped her forehead, Harry thought she said something like dumbass. "Aww, But Tonks you know that you still love me" Harry grinned. "Ah yes because your such a lovable young person aren't you" Tonks replied.

"Ok we are gonna get going now" Tonks said to Hermione and Ron. After saying all their goodbyes. Tonks apparated both of them out after leaving the school grounds. "Hey where are we" Harry asked, noticing it wasn't one of the places that he and Sirius stayed at. "Oh this is my house i know its small, sorry, if you want i can drop you off first, but Sirius said he wouldn't be back till around 7" Tonks said feeling stupid about forgetting to tell him. "naw i'll stay here with the oh so kind Nymphadora" Harry said grinning. With that Harry found the door slammed in his face, and it wasn't exactly warm outside.

"Tonks" Harry called trying to open the door "Tonks its freezing out here" Harry yelled. The front door disappeared and Harry started to walk forward but stopped and fell back as his face hit an invisible door "its invisible and i can talk through it" Tonks grinned. "Come on Tonks let me in" Harry pleaded. "maybe... fine i'll let you in" Harry's face brightened. "but, only if you get on your knee's and beg" Tonks grinned evilly. "no way, come on Tonks open up" Harry said pushing her command aside. "ok then if that's the way its gonna be" Tonks said turning around and walking back farther into her house. "OK FINE" Harry yelled after her. Tonks came back up to the door and smirked with her arms crossed. Harry got on his knee's "Tonks, i beg of you to let me back inside"

"Fine but once you come inside you have to kiss my ass" Tonks said with an evil grin still on her face. "Literally kiss your ass" Harry asked. Tonks nodded. Harry hesitated a moment but a strong wind came around "fine ok i'll do it" Harry said quickly.

Tonks grinned and let him in "so do you wanna do this now or later" Tonks asked grinning. Harry groaned he had hoped that she would either forget about it, or was just kidding. "I guess I'll get it over with" Harry sighed. He was actually looking forward to see Tonks take off her pants because well, that parts sort of obvious he's a teenage guy and it helped a lot that Tonks was hot. Tonks pulled her pants down, then pulled the back of her panties down. "kiss both cheeks" she commanded. Harry got on his knee's and kissed the first one.

As Harry moved to the second one the front door opened "we decided to drip by early" Sirius started, stopping as he saw what lay before him. Both him and Remus started snickering before Remus spoke up "we got uh stuff to do" he said right before they both sprinted out and apparated away.

Tonks quickly pulled her pants up and groaned "oh my god I can't believe they just saw that" Tonks said had her face in her hands. "Serves you right" Harry said smirking. "Hey i wouldn't be smirking if i were you they did see you kissing my ass" Tonks shot back. Harry's face paled at that "I guess i kind of forgot about that" Harry started saying slowly. Harry looked up at Tonks "well at least I have an excuse, i was standing outside freezing my ass off" Harry said knowing it was a shitty reason but he couldn't think of any better one. "Well i think getting the boy who lived to kiss my ass is a better one" Tonks grinned. Harry just looked at her angrily and sat down on the couch facing away from her.

"Wow tantrum at all, not exactly what i expected from you" Tonks said a bit surprised at the tantrum he threw. "I'm sorry Tonks it just, well i don't normally act this way i'm sorry" Harry said with his head hung down, throwing a tantrum though who was he, Ron or Malfoy.

"You wanna go back to Sirius's house now" Tonks asked quietly. Harry looked at Tonks with one eyebrow raised "and face them right now, after that, no thanks; oh you got a spare bed i'm to tired to get made fun of by Sirius and Remus tonight"

"Well the couch comes out if you wanna sleep on that but other than that no i don't unless theres another spot in the house where you wanna sleep" Tonks replied. In fact there was another place in the house that Harry wouldn't mind sleeping, but he knew if he asked he'd probably get denied, i mean the age difference is 7 years. "I got the couch" Harry mumbled. Despite the embarrassment Tonks put him through he still thought she was hot.

-oOo-

Tonks was a bit upset, first of all she was hoping that Harry would say a certain spot besides the couch, and also connected to that she was hoping that after commanding Harry to kiss her ass she would of been able to get him a little farther, and could of kept pushing him till he was in her bed; But no Sirius and Remus just had to show up early didn't they. "I'm gonna go take a shower" Tonks said walking away from the awkward silence with Harry. Tonks sighed "I guess thats what i get for trying to seduce someone 7 years younger than me who is still in school.

-oOo-

Sirius and Remus were still laughing "Did you see the look on their face's when we walked in" Sirius laughed. "Yeah but i think the most surprising part is where Harry was" Remus grinned back. "Hey how would you like to go up on a bet" Remus said suddenly. "what is it" Sirius asked curiously. "I'll bet you 5 galleons that they will be sleeping together tonight" Remus said grinning. "Deal, Tonks would never go that low trying to seduce a teenager" Sirius stopped for a moment "Well never go as far as taking one to bed"

-oOo-

Harry and Tonks arrived at Sirius's house the next day. "So, you guys sleep together" Remus asked opening the door. Remus saw a look of surprise but not one of how did you know, it was one of what the hell why would you think that. Remus groaned "Great 5 galleons to the guy that has like 500 million in his vault" Remus muttered under his breath. "It's fine Remus, but i do get bragging rights, and its 900 million" Sirius grinned. Remus threw his hands up and walked back inside "oh i told Ron that he didn't have to pick me up so can you take me to the Weasly's house" Harry asked.

"Your spending christmas with them" Sirius asked a bit sadly. "Nah i am just goin over for today cause Ron's mum will murder him if i don't come over, i'll be back tomorrow for christmas though" Harry replied. Sirius brightened a bit at that "so about you and Tonks" Sirius started. "Don't even start" Harry growled "Yeah you should of seen Malfoy's punishment for calling me a slut" Tonks grinned, "Hmm i wonder if he's still stuck to the ceiling at Hogwarts" Tonks said grinning.

"Oh also don't be surprised if you see Malfoy with peace on his face" Tonks added. "Harry i wish you were around with us, sadly to say we never thought of hanging Severus from the ceiling" Sirius said with a large smile on his face. "Well we getter get you to the Weasly's so Ron's still alive when you go back to school" Sirius said smiling "Also i'm guessing you forgot to get them presents" Sirius asked. Harry stared at him realizing that he did "Don't worry, take this pouch i got one for you from Gringots, it'll let you and only you pull out money from my vault, oh an i have over twice what i told Remus i had" Sirius grinned.

Sirius grabbed Harry and apparated to the Weasly's house. "ok Harry when do you want me to pick you up" Sirius asked. "um can you do it around 11 tonight" Harry asked. "Sure see ya tonight" Sirius replied and apparated away.

The party went on until 10 at which point they decided to open the presents. After Harry opened that last of his presents, and sighed. "Well everyone i forgot your presents so everyone gets 20 galleons and the picture of Malfoy hanging from the ceiling with the peace sign on his face" Harry smiled. Everyone was actually happy with their gifts and Molly hung the picture of Malfoy on the wall adding the caption 'our deadly Enemy' above it. After some more laughs and a few more drinks, in Ron's room courtesy of Fred and George.

Sirius apparated to the Weasly's house and picked Harry up. "Thanks for having me over Mrs. Weasly" Harry said a bit tipsy. Sirius glanced at him slightly drunk himself. "Thanks for coming" Molly responded politely.

-oOo-

Harry woke up the next morning and grinned, First Christmas With Sirius. Harry ran downstairs to see Tonks and her parents, Remus and Sirius already there. Harry didn't expect Tonks parents but decided to buy them a tamed Puma, tamed being a relative term. For Remus he presented a spell that caused an illusion of flesh eating chinchilla's that would attack people on sight. For Sirius he got a picture of Snape with a beer mug printed on his face. Sirius laughed a bit talking about how he loved that spell. Harry also got Sirius a small dragon with about a 2 foot wingspan when full grown, it was still just a baby at the moment though. For Tonks he got a mirror that worked well as a mirror but showed her her base form instead of what she transformed into, but it also pulled up a illusion that would tell her what it thought of how she looked and give her tips on what to do. Tonks tried to hide her pleasure with the gift but Harry knew she really cared what she looked like, thats why she never is in her base form.

After everyone left and Sirius went up to bed, Harry stumbled into his bedroom onto his bed "Seriously best christmas ever" He said aloud grinning wildly already waiting for the next time he could come back..

-  
Thats the end of the second chapter i will probably continue not sure when though and WhiteElfElder was definitely correct about me rushing it the first time through even if i was trying to end it, i still kind of rushed this one but made it so i can come back to it if i want.


End file.
